User blog:Kingofawosmeness777/My country for the idea that I posted
The Kingdom of Evansland is an island country occupying most of the North Sea. It is about 29,518 square miles and has a population of about 11,275,876 which makes the population density about 323 people per square mile. The offical launguage is English. It was founded in 1472 when the armies of Evansland defeated the occupying British forces and has been an independant country ever since. The government is a parlimentary absolute monarchy where the monarch has power to pass or veto laws, declare war, appoint ministers and has half of the power in parliment. The parliment can overrule the monarch following a majority vote, decide how taxes are used, elect members and has the remaining half of the power in parliment. The geography is mostly flat with plains covering much of the country and the highest point being about 7,000 feet above sea level in the center of the country. The soil is good for farming and is mostly owned privatley by citizens or corperations that produce crops and livestock. The waters surronding the country are good for fishing and are also full of oil which is owned by private companies. All things like healthcare, mail services and public transportation are privatley owned. Private healthcare means better trained doctors, higher wages, more staff and overall better healthcare. Compaines and busnisess are required to provide healthcare for their employees. The only things that are publicly funded are public education, police and fire departments, roads, and city matinence. But with increased wages due to high employment and less money taken from other taxes the cities of Evansland are well maintained. The economey revolves around manufacturing, oil, fishing, banking, and serivces. Due to higher wages and low unemployment, the population growth rate is among the highest in Europe at a 2.3 fertility rate. The country maintains a strong military of 115,000 Troops consisting of an Army, Navy, Air Force, Marine Corps, and Special Operations Team. The military is also privatley funded by the government. The country is among the most religious in Europe. The population is 91% Prodestant and 7% Catholic. The remaining 2% are either Bhuddist, Jewish, Muslim, Hindu, or Irreligious. The population comprises of 94% White, 3% East Asian, 1% Black, and the remaining 2% are either Arab, Indian, Jewish, other Asian, or mixed. Immigration from the 3rd world i s almost nonexistant due to the fact that to immigrate to Evasnland you must be fluent in English, have an education if you over 18, have no major criminal record, and be employed within a year of arriving in Evansland or you will be deported. Street crime is relitavley low although there is a serious problem with organized crime mainly from Mafia families oprating throughout the country and efforts to stop them are usually unseccesful. The current king is King Malcolm the first and the current prime minister is Edward Camden. Evansland was on the side of the Allies in the world wars and supported the US during the Cold War. Evansland joined the EU in 1973. Evansland recognizes Kosovo. The offical currency is the Roke and currently the Roke is about the same as the Pound Sterling in value. Evansland currently has about 400 troops in Afghanistan supporting the British Army. (If you have anymore questions about Evansland you can post them i nthe comments section.) Category:Blog posts